It is known that models may be used in order to assess the potential liabilities of catastrophic events. These events may be either man-made or natural occurring disasters such as earthquakes, tornados, hurricanes, terrorist's attacks and other disasters.
Certain industries, such as insurance companies, may find information provided by these models useful. These models may generate large amounts of data that may facilitate the determination of potential liabilities (i.e., exposure) when catastrophic events occur. In order to fully appreciate the information provided by these models, the data may be further processed and analyzed.